This invention relates generally to material handling apparatus and relates, more particularly, to rollable material carts for transporting items, such as conduits or tools, between sites.
A class of material carts with which this invention is concerned includes rollable material carts which are capable of being knocked down and stacked in a relatively compact arrangement for storage. To this end, a material cart of this class is commonly configured to accommodate a stacking of the cart atop a material cart of like construction. An example of a material cart of this class is shown and described in U.S. Pub. No. US 2006/0091096 A1.
It would be desirable to provide a new and improved material cart of the aforedescribed class.
It is also known that a material cart of this class can be provided with a mount or a pair of mounts wherein each mount is adapted to accept the fork of a forklift (e.g. of a forklift truck) directed endwise therein for the purpose of lifting the cart with the forklift. However, the mounts associated with common material carts of this class are adapted to accept the forks of a forklift directed endwise therein from only a side of the cart. An example of a material cart which possesses such forklift-accepting mounts are shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 9,370,969.
It would be desirable to provide a new and improved material cart having fork-accepting mounts which can be arranged to accept the forks of a forklift which approach the mounts either from a side of the cart or from an end of the cart.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved material cart of the aforedescribed class and which possesses at least one fork-accepting mount.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a material cart which possesses improved features for stacking the cart atop or beneath a material cart of like construction.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a material cart which can be adapted to support the cart by way of its wheels or, in the alternative, upon floor-engaging legs.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a material cart having at least one fork-accepting mount which can be arranged to accept the fork of a forklift which approaches the cart from either a side of the cart or from an end of the cart.
A still further object of the present invention to provide such a material cart which is uncomplicated in structure, yet effective in operation.
A yet further object of the present invention to provide an adaptable fork-accepting mount for use with a material cart of the aforedescribed class which can be arranged to accept the fork of a forklift from either a side of the cart or from an end of the cart.
One more object of the present invention is to provide such an adaptable fork-accepting mount which is uncomplicated in structure, yet effective in operation.